


Whole-Heartedly

by ami_ven



Category: Firefly
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Community: writerverse, F/M, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 07:38:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5240084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zoe falls in love again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whole-Heartedly

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "love at first sight"

Zoe had thought she’d never love again, after losing Wash, even as she watched her belly grow round and felt his child begin to move within her. She worried more and more that she wouldn’t be the kind of mother any child deserved, the kind of mother Wash had thought she could be. Most of the time, she felt like she had used up all her love on Wash, and would have none to spare, even for his son or daughter.

But then she had been born, their daughter, eight pounds, two ounces, and Zoe fell instantly, whole-heartedly in love.

THE END


End file.
